The Healing Heart
by MoanaIakona9
Summary: Moana now known otherwise was visited by The Earl and turns down his offer to bring her beloved brother back. The many mysteries covering her past may only be answered by the help of the friends she makes in the future, but may leave her closer to death.
1. Chapter 1

The screaming was still going on. Then as suddenly as it, began, it stopped leaving my ears ringing. The sudden silence brought me to my knees, I knew he was gone and there was nothing I could do to change it. As much as I longed to I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I began to clean up the shattered glass of things he's broke in his final fit to keep my mind off of him. Tears sprang into my eyes as the remains of our belongings were being swept away just as my brother's life had been. The single crystal vase stood by his bedside containing the chrysanthemum that I had brought in only hours before to cheer him up. Then I walked over to the side of his bed. Everything about him looked as though he was sleeping, except his faced which was frozen in his final agonizing scream. Iakona bright green eyes stared unseeing into the ceiling as if he could see something. My heart ached; it longed to see him wake up ok from an endless slumber. I knew that I couldn't stay here, but I needed to gather papers from around the house that held memories. All of the letters and records of past events. Our papers had been kept in various locations so if someone came, not everything would be lost. The patch-worked bag that my mother had made sat in the wicker chair in the hall outside of the room. It was filled with sewing materials that I dumped out before I began to gather the papers. My first destination was the safe in the front room that contained all the financial records along with the small bundle of money and various stacks of coins. Carefully, I loaded these into the bag. Next I went to the bedside table in my brother's room. It was locked as always. Feeling slightly guilty I removed the key from around his neck and unlocked the drawer. It held a red leather bound journal that I had bought for him. He said that it was going to be used as a gift, but now was not the time for curiosity, with a key hidden underneath a pile of letters received from an old childhood friend. I grabbed the letters and journal as well as the key and stowed them in my bag. Silently creeping around the house I managed to find the rest of the papers I needed except those of which remained in my parents room. I hadn't entered that room since the day my parents died. Slowly opening the door I peeked in not really knowing what I was expecting to see. Quickly grabbing the papers and leaving with a sense of ill ease, I reentered Iakona's room. It surprised me when a strange and bizarre looking man was standing looking at my lifeless brother. He turned to me displaying a sadistic smile.

"You can bring him back," he told me laughing. "All you have to do is call his name." The hope in me soared but instantly my heart dropped. I was torn. I so desperately wanted to bring him back. My brain was swirling with possibilities of the things we could do together again.

"Well?" he asked after several minutes of me thinking.

"No." I said defiantly confident.

"Are you sure? Can you pay the consequences?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied certain. He put his hand to his face as if thinking.

"Alright then you foolish, foolish girl, you only have selfish reasons for not bringing him back. Since you won't let him see this world anymore, neither shall you. Take one last look at your dear brother, and remember his face, because it is the last time you'll ever see it." I quickly looked to my brother and studied his face for only a few seconds with the man in my peripheral vision. And with that my vision faded. The last thing I was ever to see was the grotesque man standing next to my lovely, yet sadly, deceased brother. It appeared as though the odd man had vanished but I couldn't be sure. No sound came from anywhere, not even the faintest birds' chirp from the old oak tree. The shock of all the occurrences that day caused my body to shut down, leaving me unconscious.

I woke to nothingness. I tried to open my eyes but they were already open. Crawling over to where I instinctively knew my brother to be, I reached up and grabbed his hand. His cold skin pierced the memories of what had happened. I let his cold hand drop in shock to the side of the bed where it had been before. The memories reran in my head causing a new pain to arise in me. After my tears had stopped I reached across his cold corpse to claim the ring that was now rightfully mine, now that I was the only one left to carry on for him. This would be the best thing to remember my brother by. He had loved this ring. I slipped it onto the golden chain that held my parents wedding rings, but a coldness crept into me at that thought. It felt wrong to have them all together. Slipping it back off, I fit the beautiful ring onto my left ring finger. Iakona's hands had never grown past a childs, so the ring fit perfectly. Slinging the bag over my shoulder I took a last unneeded glance back at him forgetting I couldn't see. Then stumbling through the house and down the stairs I used the wall as a guide to help me out of the house. Once I had reached the door I found the old oil lamp that was always lit and smashed it against the unpolished wooden floors. I could feel the heat of the flames licking my heels as I hurried out of the house after making sure it had caught. Stopping at the old oak tree on top of a small hill, I could hear the crackling and popping as the flames engulfed the place I once called home, erasing any leftover evidence. A moment of sadness arose in me; I tried to remind myself why I had done it. But it still didn't wash away the sad, lonely feeling I had felt all too much in my short life.

"You're free." I whispered to Iakona's spirit hoping he could understand. The sound of running footsteps approached behind me. I rolled around the tree trying to see who it was yet again forgetting I couldn't.

"Are you ok?" a child like voice asked from nearby. The footsteps slowed as they approached me. I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come.

"We need to get back to headquarters with her." A deep annoyed voice growled.

"Kanda behind you!" the child like voice warned. Loud gunshot rang through the valley.

A third voice yelled, "Watch out!" It seemed he was referring to me but I couldn't be sure. At that moment I felt an enormous impact coming from all directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own D. Gray Man and probably never will...but i hope you enjoy all the same.**

* * *

Total silence greeted me when I woke. A loneliness was there, one that I'd never felt before. Pain uncovered itself upon my body. Not only was it an emotional pain so deep as heartbreak, but also a physical pain felt through it all. Even through the pain I was still determined to get up and place my surroundings. After a few moments of struggle my feet touched the cold floor. As I took a tentative step forward I could feel the bandages that were covering my body, restricting my movements. There was a shallow breathing that just reached my ears that I hadn't noticed before. None the less I continued to explore and stumbled upon a tall metal rack that I figured to be a coat rack. To confirm my suspicions I felt what I thought was a coat. I quietly pulled it off the rack and slipped it on, then stealthily continued my exploration. Soon a doorframe made its way under my hand. The opening was inviting, yet frightening. But the urge to go forward was overpowering my qualms about leaving. The faint heat of the sun brushed across my face as I escaped the shadows. Soon my entire body was engulfed by the warm, happy light of the sun. Placing my fingertips on the wall to guide me, grooves in the wall caught my attention. I traced the pattern with my finger as my arm hung by my side and recognized it as the emblem of the Dark Order. "What am I doing here?" I wondered. Continuing onward I came across voices up ahead. To my surprise a blurry light filtered through my eyes. My vision became clearer and clearer as did the questions in my head. Why am I seeing things? As the voices became more distinct the wall ended before my hand stopped. Feeling more comfortable now I continued into this new found room without the solid guide next to me.

"Is that her?" a curly haired boy with glasses asked. Their faces soon became perfectly detailed.

"I think so," a blue ghost said. They were looking at a piece of paper then back at me. At that moment two men came running in from the door. One stopped before he'd reached me and the other ran past me before he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned back.

"I found her!" the strange man in a beret announced. I appeared to be the only girl in the room I noticed to be a library. "Call off the search." He gasped. My still slightly blurry eyes darted between all the strange faces. My brother had loved meeting new people. This thought sent another wave of pain through me.

"I'm Komui and this is Reever." The man in the beret introduced.

"I found my jacket!" the man who hadn't run past me exclaimed. I looked down and for the first time looked at the jacket I had blindly put on. It was a white lab jacket far too big for me.

"Sorry," I apologized to Reever. I started to take it off when I felt excruciating pain in my right shoulder. As my arm fell back down I quickly cradled it and hardly felt my knees hit the ground. After a moment the pain slowly subsided to a bearable amount. That's when I noticed the other pains that rippled through me from the impact. Komui and Reever gently lifted me up to my feet. That is when I noticed two teenagers standing in the doorway. One had white hair like mine and the other had pink. They were both looking at me concerned but made no movement.

"Careful!" Komui warned, "You're pretty beaten up." Looking down at my body I could finally see the bandages. My torso was tightly wrapped from the point where my arms started to my hips. That is where a pair of shorts interfered with them and the bandages continued to wind down my legs to my ankles. My arms were also wrapped; my left was all the way down, my right started where my shoulder was then continued on below my elbow.

"You should go back and rest; it won't do you any good to overexert yourself." Komui told me. The thing was, I didn't want to go back and rest. I didn't want to be left alone right now. But even so I agreed to go back. Everyone was jumping up and volunteering to walk me to my room. I hadn't ever experienced this reaction from people before. It was a very strange change.

"Alright, you can all walk her back but I want you back to work as soon as you drop her off." Komui stated.

"It's alright." I told them quietly, "I'll be fine." I didn't know how much they believed me as I still was holding my arm.

"We'll make sure she gets back sir." They replied to him. Deciding not to push the manner I just let it go. It was obvious for some reason or another they wanted to bring me back. So I would let them. For the moment I forgot that I would have to be alone. All of their smiling faces shone on me with such kindness that it surprised me. I had never known so many people to be so kind. Walking down the hallway with my posse there was a new feeling of acceptance. I've always been the quiet one for as long as I could remember. Nobody ever really had accepted me, probably because I was never all there. My mind was always on my brother at home. Even then, I was still the smartest in my class. All my spare time had been spent reading books of many varieties.

"What is your name?" someone asked. This snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Moana," I replied startled.

"I'm Johnny." He told me. He was the curly brown haired guy with glasses. I smiled back as to be kind, but inside nothing seemed to be smiling. Others introduced themselves as well. It didn't take long after that to reach my room.

"Thank you." I told them as we reached my door.

"Get some rest ok." Some of them smiled at me. I smiled and nodded and watched them slowly depart. After they left the loneliness crept in. Looking around the room I found my bag that I had packed. Not thinking before I hurried over to it, I stretched pretty much everything. Lowering onto my knees, I managed to grab my bag and slump against the wall before collapsing from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Panting hard which made my ribs ache I managed to slowly calm myself and my body. Reluctantly I opened the bag and looked inside. Unloading all the papers on the floor, emptying the bag of its contents, I examined some of it more carefully. First I sorted out the letters and things of my brothers into one pile and put them beside me. I continued to do this with all the others. The last pile was the letters I had gotten from my parents room. Quickly I set them down and opened the bag to look in it again. The three rings were seated at the bottom which sent reassuring warmth through me. I reached in and grabbed them. Holding them in my hand made me tear up a bit but I pushed them back. First I slipped my parents wedding rings around my neck and then I placed my brother's ring onto my left ring finger. I examined the genuine blue stone. Iakona's face almost seemed to reflect out of it. Also pushing this aside I grabbed the financial records and sorted through them. None of them seemed to be of any worth so I just tucked them away. Next, the letter from my parent's room. Each one was addressed to them followed by a quick paragraph, then concluded with an illegible signature. In the last letter, it wasn't addressed to them. It wasn't addressed to anybody for that matter. It was written in my mother's scrawly script an indication that she was writing in a hurry. Containing all the information that I wanted to know at this point. There was the order and demons and everything. Then at the end she signed it with her native name. The way it was written it was almost as if it was explaining something to someone who was never suppose to read it. Like I said before, I had a way of figuring things out that I wasn't really suppose to. The Order was something my parents tried so hard to hide. Now I was right in the heart of their lair. After looking through these I became very tired. Struggling up, I managed to climb into the bed. It didn't take long to drift off where I dreamed about my brother.

When I woke tears were in my eyes, and pain was in my heart. The full blast of my brother's death was weighing down on me. I laid there on my bed for a while before anybody came in. It was a nurse who started tending to me. First she unwrapped my legs. They were badly scratched and bruised. After she had tended to them, we worked up. Last we reached my shoulder. The analysis before was I had lots of deep and bad cuts and bruises everywhere. I had also broken some ribs. Even though she was careful in unwrapping my shoulder the pain was still immense. But even though that pain was there, it still just wasn't there, nothing was. All that I could think of was my brother. Images flashed through my mind of his smiling face. Running around the house playing hide and seek or some other childish game. Tucking him into bed after a long day of work and those shinning green eyes looking up at me with so many questions that I could never answer. Then the last thing that came into my mind was the face I saw of my brothers in my final moments at home. His agonized face full of pain and suffering. It kept flashing through my head, nothing else did. Finally I noticed something different when the nurse touched me with something. I shot down to my shoulder and found the huge wound that went all the way through. This surprised me. She kept touching it with an alcohol that burned. It took a lot of effort to not scream in pain. Finally she stopped and rewrapped it. I slumped back on the bed and sank back into my depressing thoughts. The nurse stopped in every once in a while to check in but never said anything else. I hadn't moved since that morning. My stiff body didn't argue for me to move, it just sat there with me mourning. Sleep overtook me again later that day and I gave in.

Nothing but sadness greeted me again when I woke. This time though, instead of just sitting there I decided to move. My brother wouldn't have ever sat still, he would have kept moving through. Sorely getting up I began to walk down the hallway again, but this time I could see it. I stopped at the sun and looked up into the fresh blue sky. It was something I thought I would never get to see again. Deciding to keep wandering, new things met me. Again I wandered into the library where I was greeted by everyone.

"How are you feeling?" They asked me. I forced a smile.

"Good," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Komui asked. At first I shrugged which made me cringe. "Follow me." So, I followed him. He led me through a good portion of the building and ended up in a large room with tables and benches.

"What would you like?" The cook asked me. I stood there thinking, it seemed so long ago since I had thought of breakfast. He ended up just making me something.

"Thanks." I told him as he handed me my plate.

"Well, sit wherever you want." Komui said. I smile and slowly wandered off to a table. There was hardly anybody here. Again, the thoughts of Iakona drifted into my mind. Mindlessly I poked at my food and sat in the darkness of my thoughts.

"Excuse me," A girl said kindly, "Is it ok if we sit here?" I gave a slight nod not even registering what she had said. Then a group of people around my age came and sat by me.

"Hi," The white haired boy greeted.

"Hello," I replied quietly.

"I'm Allen Walker." He told me.

"I'm Akyra," The pink haired girl introduced. "This is Krory," she kept going. Two more people where left.

"Lavi and Bookman," They said as they pointed to each one.

"STEERIKE!" Lavi exclaimed. At this I actually almost laughed. Bookman shoved him out of the way quickly and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He's such an idiot sometimes." My smile wasn't so forced this time. Lavi got off the ground and joined in.

"What's your name?" Akyra asked.

"Moana." I replied. They went off into a conversation that I didn't really pay attention to. One thing I caught was a conversation between Lavi and Krory.

"Lavi, you say that to every pretty girl you see." Krory had pointed out. Akyra whipped her head around to where they were sitting.

"Excuse me." Her voice dripping with venom.

"Th-that is not what I meant!" Krory defended.

"It is what you said." Akyra said rolling her eyes and returning to her food. Every once in a while I would catch a question they were aiming at me and I would respond to them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Akyra asked me after a while.

"Oh," I looked down at my plate which I had just been poking at. "No, I'm not really hungry."

"You look tired." She said. I slightly cocked my head. "You should go get some rest." I gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet you all." I told them. I sorely got up and slowly wandered toward my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I wandered toward my room, I never actually went there. My head was flogged with Iakona and questions of why I could see. Didn't that man tell me that I was never to see again? And hadn't I woken up blind? This was so aggravating.

A warm patch of sunlight streamed in from an open hallway. Stopping and soaking it up, I walked over and sat on the short wall. There was a pillar that welcomed me to lean on it. Not even the warm sun seemed to cheer my heart. Time didn't matter, and neither did anything really. Hours passed even though they felt like minutes in my deep thought; or maybe it did seem like hours, I couldn't tell anymore. My shoulder and ribs burned for something but sitting in the same spot, but I felt like I couldn't move. As I watched the sun setting the world aflame in loving rays of gold, my heart sank at its beauty. What was God for, if not to make the world a more beautiful place? But then why was there so much suffering? Surely suffering was not the beauty that God yearns for. The sun no longer granted me its warmth as it disappeared behind the trees. With the sun, my account of anything also disappeared into a black darkness.

I could hear footsteps approaching me from behind. They grew more distinct as whoever it was grew closer to me. The faint outline of Lavi came into sight. He kept walking past where I lay, then suddenly stopped. He turned back to look at me. It was like I was looking at it from all around…it wasn't just from my point of view. I was weak looking. The dark marks under my eyes where only a reminder of the sleep that never seemed to come these days. My skin seemed so pale and fragile covered in all those bandages; my white hair blowing across my tormented face as the cool evening breeze shook the leaves in the trees. Slowly approaching me, Lavi spoke my name.

"Moana," he paused, "Moana are you awake?" I sat motionless, my eyes closed. The cool night's breeze washed over us. After a moment he touched my face gently and wiped away what looked like a lone tear. He gathered me in his arms and started back down the hallway. I could feel no pain as he walked; I could not remember why I had fallen asleep with such a sad look on my once cheerful face. I could hear the presence of more people. Their murmurs were faint but became more distinct.

"I've never heard anything like it before."

"What do you hear Marie?" Bookman's voice asked.

"I don't know it's strange. It sounds like a horrible melody. It's getting closer." The man named Marie murmured. Lavi passed a junction in the halls where there were three standing.

"There." Marie said again. "It's coming from right there." He turned and pointed at us.

"Lavi?" Bookman asked.

"No. The other one." Lavi stopped and turned to the group.

"Lavi, what do you have there?" Bookman asked.

"Uhhh, Moana?" Lavi answered as he looked down at me confused. Marie walked over and listened.

"Well Marie?" Came another voice.

"Tiedoll, what do you suspect?" Bookman asked.

"I believe we have an Innocence holder." Tiedoll replied. They all stood there in silence.

After a minute Lavi looked down at me, "Well huh, I guess we know why she lived through the Akuma attack?"

"You should take her to Komui." Tiedoll said.

"But she's finally sleeping." Lavi protested.

"This is an order Lavi," Bookman scolded. "I can work on her later if need be. Go now." Lavi turned reluctantly and headed in the direction we'd been going.

We entered Komui's office. The papers piled everywhere looked as if they had crushed him.

"Um, Komui, I found her." Lavi said. Komui jumped up from his desk and came over.

"What a troublesome girl." Komui sighed, "Could you come with me to Hevlaska."

"We're going to bring her with?" Lavi asked. Komui sighed again.

"Yes, Lavi. We are going bringing her with." Lavi gave Komui the same reluctant look but obediently followed.

Along the way Lavi asked, "So what is her Innocence?" We had reached the elevator and started our decent.

"I don't know, but I am guessing it is the parasitic type or she probably wouldn't be alive." Komui replied. Even though it became dark I could still see everything. When we arrived at the bottom Komui talked to a row of figures in chairs above us.

"Grand Marshals, we have brought another to be tested as an Innocence holder." Komui announced. A ghostly figure appeared before us.

"Hevlaska," Komui greeted. Her hands reached out and lifted me into the air. My limp body was lifted out of Lavi's arms and went easily with the hands of this ghostly figure. Soon though, I knew something felt different. It was a very disturbing sensation that engulfed my whole body. The veins in my neck were strained and my entire body was tense. Then blackness overcame me but I still could hear the conversations being held.

"Um, Komui? Do you really think that now was the best time to do this?" Lavi asked from below.

"Yes, it has to be done." Komui replied in a set voice. Lavi's face still filled with doubt, just watched. Even just watching it I wanted to squirm and fight to get away. It was as if I could feel all that my body was going through. My shoulder ached as well as my ribs under the stress. A disgusting feeling filled me. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Disbelief took over me now. Sight flooded back into my eyes; my body was levitating in the air. Hevlaska was no longer holding me. It looked as though a small bubble had formed a protective barrier around me.

"What is that?" Lavi asked.

"I believe that is her Innocence." Komui stated dumbstruck. Everyone in that room just seemed to stare and not know what to say. The bubble carried me down to where Lavi and Komui where standing. I was safely on the ground before it went away. Then everything vanished.


End file.
